1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an light emitting diode (hereinafter, “LED”) illumination device using an LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3120848 discloses a vehicle-mounted indoor LED illumination device which can allow an LED illumination device to be built onto caps of various types of vehicle interior lights. The disclosed LED illumination device comprises an LED illumination device panel including a plurality of LEDs provided on a substrate and a connecting terminal including a cap engaging a socket and a connector. The LED illumination device panel and the connecting terminal are manufactured individually and connected to each other by a harness, thereby being connected as a connector.
However, the LED illumination device panel needs to be fixed to a housing which is provided with a socket for the illumination device and has a curved inner face serving as a reflector. In this case, the LED illumination device panel is screwed thereby to be fixed or attached directly to the reflector by adhesive or two-sided adhesive tape thereby to be fixed. As a result, the above-mentioned fixing manner has the following problem. Firstly, when screwed, the LED illumination device panel is bored. On the other hand, when an adhesive is used, the adhesive is applied directly to the housing or the like. Accordingly, once positioned to be fixed, the housing or the like cannot be re-positioned again.
Secondly, the housing for the illumination device also serves as a reflector which directs light beams irradiated from a light source in a predetermined direction. For this purpose, the housing has a curved inner face. When the LED illumination device panel is attached using a two-side adhesive tape, a gap is defined between the LED illumination device panel and the housing inner face, whereupon a sufficient securing force cannot be obtained.
Thirdly, when the LED illumination device panel is affixed directly to an installation place, there is a possibility that the plate material may be broken when exchanged. Thus, the LED illumination device panel cannot easily be exchanged.
Furthermore, when a fixing force is weak, the LED illumination device panel is sometimes detached from the installation place. In this case, there is a possibility that the connecting terminal may be pulled by the harness or the like such that the connecting terminal may be detached from the socket.